


Star Wars: The Age Of The Forgotten

by thevoidofnon_existence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoidofnon_existence/pseuds/thevoidofnon_existence
Summary: (My own idea of an Episode 10)-------Ben and Rey, living on Naboo, are raising the new generation of force users. Zan and Nyssa. Strong in the Force, they are. With Landon, a sharp pilot, like his father.After the end of Exegol and seeing the destruction and terror the Force could bring, people lose faith in it. The galaxy turning against it.When a new danger arises, the mystery of it challenges Ben and Rey as teacher, Zan and Nyssa as students, and more.(SORRY! I'M REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Star Wars: The Age Of The Forgotten

The ship took a breath as it landed on the soft earth. Gears and pipes whine from its old age, an old First Order ship. Instead of carrying troopers to obliterate civilians, now is used to traveling passengers from planet to planet. Slowly, the ramp of the ship lowered.

Once it settled people pushed passed each other to run into the rain for shelter.

As a young woman steps into the rain, she shields a whining baby from the weather.

“Shush, it’ll be alright,” she whispers as she scans one of Theed’s small-town squares. It was shy of sunsetting, but already, booths were already closed down. Only a few stood out in the rain. The woman quickly found a booth that held up an indoor section; she ran, clutching the baby to her chest.

As she entered the shop, clothing from all over the galaxy hung from the wooden poles above. Jewelry and various other accessories laid atop tables. They glistened in the lowlights of the shop. At the back was a long desk with other trinkets, maybe even more valuable than everything else in this booth.

An old Twiĺek woman sat there. Her two blue lekku were wrapped around worn cloth. She shook her head slightly, causing one to fall over her shoulder. The young woman noticed patterns in the skin of the lekku, she noticed how the ends of them curls slightly too.

The Twi’lek didn’t notice the young woman walking in, too busy fiddling with an old bracelet. Muttering incoherent words under her breath.

Gingerly, the young woman walks over and says, “Hello, Madam.” 

“My shop is about to close,” she said without a glance.

“Yes, but-” 

The baby huffs loudly, a high-pitched sound escaping her lips. The Twi’lek looks up and sees the baby in the woman’s hands. 

“You have a child.” 

“Yes, but she’s not mine.” 

“Hmmm,” the Twi’lek simply says. The Twi’lek looks back down and continues working on the bracelet.

“Madam, I’m looking for two individuals.”

“There are many people here,” she snaps.

“But-”

“I don’t just help people,” the Twi’lek muttered, eyeing the young woman.

The girl huffs lowly, “I don’t have a lot of money I-I just had enough to get here.”

The Twi’lek doesn’t say anything, the constant scrap and squeak from the metal echoed across the booth. 

“Why do you have the baby?” she says after a few, long moments.

“The individuals, Madam.”

“Why do you  _ have  _ the baby?” she repeats. The Twi’lek looks up, her cyan ones boring into the young woman’s dark ones. 

It was the woman’s turn to not say anything. She says slowly, “Have you ever heard of the Jedi? Sith?”

“I’m not a fool.”

“That’s not-I wasn’t implying that. It’s just that-” the young woman stammers. She takes a deep breath and says, “The baby… she’s…”

The Twi’lek looks at the baby for a few moments. The baby, on the other hand, pays attention to her lekku. Her wide eyes were very interested in how they swayed with every movement. 

“Force-sensitive?” the Twi’lek asks.

The young woman sighs and says, “I don’t know, that’s what I’ve been told.”

Slowly, the Twi’lek stands up and rounds the table. She walks up to the two and bends a little. She touches the baby’s head, already sprouting a full head of hair. The baby squeals out a joyful sound as her blue finger touches the baby’s cheek.

“What’s your name?” 

“Colla,” the young woman murmurs.

“Go east towards the lake. Take a boat and have them take you to Varykino Island. There, you’ll find a homestead with an old Naboo era styled home.” 

“Who are th-” 

“I don’t know who they are exactly,” The Twi’lek interrupts gently, her hand up to silence Colla. “But what I  _ do  _ know are the rumors. If what you say is true about this baby, go there.” 

********************

She arrived by nightfall, the rain subsiding halfway through her little journey. Although, she was soaked through. At least the baby was halfway dry.

As Colla reached the homestead she stopped just short of the gate. There, hung a wooden board with an engraving on it. It was new, maybe a few months old. She ran her fingers over the groves, feeling each letter under her fingertips.

“Skywalker,” she murmurs, the baby giggles. Colla looks down at her and grins, “That’s a funny name, isn’t it? I would agree.” 

Colla pulls her hand away from it and settles it behind the baby’s head. Hoisting her up higher against her hip she takes a step into the homestead.

The house was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Even more glorious than the castle she used to work in. It hid behind trees and was just off the edge of a cliff. Parts of the home touched the lake. The chrome-blue roofs glistened in the moonlight, bouncing off of each point. The trees rustled, tapping against the beige walls that stood proudly with the landscape.

As Colla reached the door she took a deep breath. It only took three knocks to get the homeowner’s attention. 

She waited until the door opened. Colla was confused, she didn’t see anyone there, she looked around, but then, heard a chorus of beeps. Colla quickly looks down to see an orange and white astromech droid there; it moved it’s head as if it’s tilting it. 

“Um, I’m looking for the owners that live here,” Colla fumbles out. The droid gives off a series of beeps and whistles. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

The droid’s head turns around, then back to Colla. It beeps one last time and rolls back into the house, leaving the door open. Colla huffs and looks at the baby.

“Droids these days, am I right?” she bounced the baby against her hip, the baby in return gives off a gentle giggle. 

Hearing footsteps, she sees a rather tall man approaching the door with the droid. He seemed exhausted, prevalent in his wild dark hair. On his face was an obvious shadow that’s in a need of a shave. Dark circles hung under his eyes and didn’t give off the best color for his pale skin.

Many people across the galaxy would know who he is, but it seems like she doesn’t.  _ Ben Solo _ .

“May I help you?” he asks, his baritone voice echoes out. 

Colla takes a moment to look up at him. She clears her throat and says, “I was sent here… I have a baby girl…”

She trails off to catch her breath. She looks down at her and smiles.

“I was given this baby girl, she has abilities I can’t explain and-and… and I’ve heard there are people here… who can help.” 

The man glances down at the baby, seeing her already looking up at him. Dark eyes with navy blue ones. The man felt her strong signature, pulsing brightly with others. It reminded him of Rey’s. Ben swallows and looks back up. 

“Is she alright?”

“She will be. Take her, please,” Colla urges. She holds out the baby gently. Ben doesn’t make a move just yet. He looks at the baby again. “Please.” 

Ben purses his lips and then asks, “Why… us?” 

“I don’t know, I heard rumors of people. And I-”    
“What would happen to her if no one came to the door?” he asks. The droid lowly whistled. 

“I would’ve… I would’ve kept her.” 

Although, Colla knows that’s a lie. She probably would’ve left her at the Twi’lek’s doorsteps. She seemed interested in the baby, probably had some compassion for her.

“Please, take her. I’m not suited for the child.” Again, she gently moves the baby forward, hoping the man would hear. 

“No?” Ben simply says and takes the baby. He looks down for a brief moment and then looks back up. Colla looks at the baby one last time, memorizing her facial features, even though they’ll change over time. 

Colla felt for her, but the danger she could bring could cost her life. She’s only a servant. She doesn’t have a family.

Colla was about to turn around and run back into the forest she came from, but Ben touched her shoulder, “What’s her name?”

“Nyssa.” 

“Nyssa… who?” 

Colla looks back up at Ben’s eyes, ancient ones, even though he seems just shy of his mid-thirties. 

“It’s not important.” 

Before Ben could say anything else she sprints back into the forest, heading for the docks.


End file.
